


Neglected Yesterdays

by shamebucket



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Relationships: Molly Grue/Unicorn | Lady Amalthea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Neglected Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou (franchouchou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



"What would it have been like, had I met you when you were younger?"

The question feels like a slap to the face. Molly remains composed (with difficulty). "I was beautiful once." It feels unfair to be asked this question by a creature as beautiful as the Unicorn. "My soul was as yours is. I can't go back to who I was." 

"I disagree," the Unicorn says. "You are pure." 

"Maybe I could have stayed by your side forever." 

The Unicorn shimmers in the half-light, so ethereal that Molly wants to cry. "I'm sorry." 

The apology hurts more than silence.


End file.
